


Gunpoint

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Don't worry Steve and Danny are fine), Canon-Typical Violence, Day 5, Gun Violence, Held at Gunpoint, Prompt: Gunpoint, Whumptober 2019, shooting death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve is held at gunpoint. This one is pretty self-explanatory.Whumptober prompt: Gunpoint.





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Secret_Library98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Library98/pseuds/Secret_Library98).

It doesn’t matter that Mathis isn’t a pro. It doesn’t matter that they have all the proof they need to put this guy away for killing his wife. It doesn’t matter that Steve’s got two decades of combat training under his belt. The way that the cold muzzle of a gun pressed into the base of his skull feels has never changed. 

“You’re already got one capital murder charge coming. We have iron clad proof that you did it, Mathis. Do you really want to add another murder to that? Murder of an officer of the law?” Steve asks.

Mathis presses the muzzle hard and Steve thinks that he can feel his skin break. “There’s no death penalty in Hawaii and you’re already gonna put me away for life. You think I care about you? Besides, I can run. I can make it out of here and it won’t matter if I’ve got one murder rap or twenty. You can’t put me away if you can’t find me.”

Unfortunately, Mathis has a good point. But Steve also knows that he’s not so much trying to change Mathis’ mind as he is trying to stall him. The team is coming, Steve just has to be alive and mostly in one piece when they get there. He looks out through the plate glass windows over the carefully landscaped yard but there’s no sign of anyone yet.

“Mathis we’ve already flagged you with TSA and suspended your passport. Your assets are all frozen. You can’t get off this island, much less out of the country.”

Mathis shouts, full of rage and frustration and Steve resists the urge to cringe. “You and your fucking people! You should have stayed out of it. Lisa was… you didn’t know Lisa. Lisa could be so goddamn unreasonable. She was needy, spent money like it meant nothing to her. She wanted attention all the time. Nothing I did ever made her happy. So yeah, I killed her. You would have, too, if you’d had to put up with her every day for the last twenty-three years.”

“That’s why we have no-fault divorce in the State of Hawaii,” Steve counters.

Mathis jabs the muzzle against Steve’s head again and he can feel blood trickle down the back of his neck. “And let that bitch take everything I own, too? She didn’t deserve it.”

Steve keeps looking out the windows and off to the left he catches a glint of light — Junior’s scope. “She didn’t deserve to have her throat slit and her body dumped in a ditch, either,” Steve argues. He’s almost drawn this out long enough.

“If there was anything that bitch deserved it was to have her throat cut. Shut her up for-”

Whatever Mathis was going to say, it’s cut off by the sharp report of Junior’s rifle. On his back, Steve can feel the spray of Mathis’ blood as he collapses to the designer bamboo floor in a heap. Not even a whimper.

Slowly, he turns to see Mathis’ body. Junior’s aim is good — one clean headshot. He kicks the pistol away from Mathis’ hand and staggers to his feet, moving towards the lanai. 

Danny, despite his bum knee and the two decades he has on Junior, leads the charge across the lawn, his pistol drawn. 

“Steve! Steve, are you alright?” Danny shouts.

Steve nods as Danny mounts the stairs. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Danny passes Steve to peer in the open door at Mathis’ body before turning back to Steve. “Fine?” Danny exclaims, poking not-so-tenderly at the back of Steve’s head. “You’re bleeding. You call that fine? What’d he do, huh?”

Steve had sort of forgotten about the head injury after Mathis’ abrupt departure from this life. “He kept jabbing me in the back of the head with his pistol.”

“Oh, more of your famous attempts at calming the perp which have only ever resulted in pissing them off more? Imagine that. Come on. There’s a bus out front. Let’s get you checked out.”

Danny pulls insistently on Steve’s arm and Steve follows all the while protesting that it’s not serious and he doesn’t need medical attention. Of course, Danny listens to exactly nothing Steve says, except to refute it, and before long Steve finds himself seated in the back of an ambulance while a medic cleans and dresses his wound. 

As they make their way back inside, Steve sees Mathis’ cooling corpse on the floor and the old familiar knot in his gut returns, but he does his best to squash it. Somehow in all these years, taking a life or seeing one taken, hasn’t really gotten easier. Compartmentalizing, rationalizing, even accepting — those things have helped him manage the killing and death. Steve knows that killing isn’t right, not in absolute terms, but on days like today, it may be the only solution.

They hang around outside, waiting on HPD and forensics, and when they’ve officially handed the scene over, Steve leads everyone towards the waiting cars. 

“Steaks at your place?” Lou asks.

Steve nods, glad not to have to explain quite what he’s feeling. “Steaks at my place,” he confirms.


End file.
